


Lumos

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Gravebone - Fandom
Genre: GRADENCE - Freeform, Gravebone, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protect
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	Lumos

“Mụ ta lại đánh em sao?”  
Credence run rẩy không thốt nên lời, nó đã quá đau đớn với đôi bàn tay chưa khi nào lành da vì những cơn đòn roi vô tận của mẹ nó, nó chỉ biết im lặng, ra sức nuốt lấy từng lời trầm ấm thoát ra từ âm vực sâu thẳm nơi người đàn ông duy nhất nó tin tưởng trên đời. Ngài Graves luôn bên nó mỗi khi nó bị thương tổn nặng nề sau cơn bạo hành triền miên. Nó mất niềm tin ở phụ nữ, mẹ nó đã gây ra điều đó nơi nó, nó chỉ tin tưởng vào đàn ông, mà không, nó chỉ tin tưởng vào mỗi Ngài Graves, những gã đàn ông khác cũng xem thường nó, đá nó lăn lốc trên vỉa hè và cười vào mặt nó mỗi khi nhìn thấy nó xuất hiện trên phố với xấp bìa với nội dung truyền bá tiêu diệt phù thủy trong bộ quần áo thùng thình cũ mèm, không vừa người cùng mái tóc ngớ ngẩn mà mẹ nó đã tự tay cắt khi cả cái hội con nuôi ấy của bà thậm chí còn lay lắt miếng ăn qua ngày chứ đừng nói gì đến chuyện mang một đứa mà bà ghét cay ghét đắng ra tiệm cắt tóc.  
Thật trớ trêu khi ngày nào nó cũng đi phát lời tuyên truyền bài trừ ấy cho mẹ nhưng người nó yêu thương và tin tưởng nhất lại là một phù thủy. Ngài Graves là một phù thủy, một phù thủy tài ba nữa là đằng khác. Nó chẳng biết gì nhiều về Ngài ngoài việc Ngài đang nắm giữ một công việc khá là quan trọng. Những buổi gặp chớp nhoáng của tụi nó chẳng bao giờ đủ lâu để trò chuyện dây dưa vì chủ yếu Ngài đến để trị thương cho nó, như giờ đây, đôi bàn tay to lớn phi thường cũng như con người của chính Ngài mềm mại lướt qua từng vết rách toác trong lòng bàn tay nó, nơi nào ngón tay Ngài lướt qua, nơi ấy ngay lập tức liền lại, không như mới vì vẫn còn vệt màu hồng xấu xí do sẹo nhưng chúng đã liền lại và không còn chảy máu, không còn đau đớn nữa, dù sao thì trên người nó sau bao năm tháng bị tẩn bằng sợi dây nịch thì làm gì còn nơi nào như mới được nữa đâu. Rồi Ngài nắm lấy tay nó, kéo nó tựa vào đôi vai to lớn của Ngài, nó run rẩy tựa đầu trên ấy, hưởng thụ chút ấm áp mà thân thể vĩ đại của Ngài mang lại. Nó đoan chắc rằng chẳng ai có thể nhìn thấy mặt dịu dàng này của Ngài như nó đang được chứng kiến đây. Ngài mang một vẻ ngoài huyền bí, một người đàn ông trung niên, ít nhất là vẻ ngoài của Ngài cho thấy điều đó dù nó không hề biết tuổi của một phù thủy có được xem xét giống người bình thường hay không, cao tầm 1m8 với một đôi vai to lớn, cả thân hình Ngài toát lên vẻ hùng tráng lạ thường ẩn sau từng lần áo chỉ sử dụng 2 tông màu đen trắng làm chủ đạo nhưng với từng tầng sắc thái khác nhau xếp chồng lên cùng với những đường cắt tinh tế trên tay áo và đuôi áo khoác ngoài, càng ấm áp và bí ẩn hơn đêm với chiếc khoăn choàng màu xanh sậm luôn ngự trị trên cổ Ngài, nhưng không phải để vòng quanh cổ giữ ấm như hàng triệu con người yếu đuối đang đi trên đường kia mà nó chỉ đơn giản cần phải ở đó, vì Ngài muốn vậy, không vì lí do nào, cứ như đó là điều cần thiết trong thiết kế trang phục của Ngài. Mái tóc đen nhánh với những mảng bạc hai bên thái dương luôn được chải ra sau cẩn thận, gọn ghẽ. Và đôi mắt Ngài, chúng sinh ra như để phù hợp với vẻ thần bí mà Ngài luôn toát ra, đen tuyền một màu, thăm thẳm, khó dò, ẩn đi hằng hà cảm xúc nấp sau đôi mi và chân mày cũng sậm màu. Ngài là hiện thân của màn đêm, âm u, lạnh giá, khắc nghiệt, kỷ luật. Con người này dường như chỉ được cấu thành bởi sắt và thép chứ không phải của máu và thịt. Vậy nên đó là lí do mà nó nghĩ cái khăn choàng của Ngài chẳng có dụng ý giữ ấm gì đâu, vì Ngài không hề lạnh, đơn giản vì Ngài không biết lạnh, và không thể lạnh, càng không có gì trên đời này có thể khiến Ngài run sợ đến lạnh cả người.  
Nhưng Credence thì có.  
Và nó đang run cầm cập trong cái ôm ấm áp từ Ngài. Đây là lần đầu tiên nó nhận thấy Ngài cũng có hơi ấm như bao người khác và nó bị sốc vì sự ấm áp ấy còn hơn nó tưởng tượng nhiều.  
“Nghe ta đây Credence, hãy tìm đứa trẻ và ta hứa với em.”  
Ngài vuốt tóc nó rồi lôi ra vật gì đó ẩn sau lần áo và cravat của Ngài và mang vào cổ nó. Một sợi dây chuyền với biểu tượng kì quặc mà nó khó lòng hiểu được. Nhưng nó không cần hiểu, vật đó là của Ngài, thế là đủ.  
“Khi nào em cần ta, chỉ cần chạm vào nó. Ta sẽ đến dù cho đang ở bất cứ đâu.”  
Và rồi Ngài có một hành động kì quặc khác mà nó cũng dám cá rằng chưa một ai ngoài nó nhìn thấy. Ngài dở chiếc khăn choàng luôn trên cổ như bùa hộ thân ra, choàng vào quanh cổ cho nó, hơi ấm cùng mùi hương của Ngài váng vất, nồng nàn chung quanh, sức mạnh từ Ngài làm nó choáng váng. Ngài rì rầm gì đó bằng âm vực trầm ấm của chính mình, cơ thể nó bỗng dưng ấm áp lạ kì khiến nó có chút hoảng sợ, Ngài cười, đưa tay ôm lấy gương mặt nó trấn an.  
“Chỉ là một bùa chú giữ ấm thôi. Không có gì phải sợ cả.”  
Đoạn Ngài biến mất trong hư vô, cũng kì ảo và chớp nhoáng như khi Ngài đến, để lại Credence lần đầu hiểu thế nào là sự lạnh lẽo khi không có Ngài bên cạnh.  
…  
Lần tiếp theo Ngài đến, nó đang trong trạng thái hoảng loạn cùng cực, nhà cửa nó tang hoang, mẹ nó chết trên sàn nhà, gương mặt gớm guốc như vừa bị rút cạn máu, mái nhà gần như bay đi, nó sợ hãi ngồi co ro nép vào góc nhà và Ngài xuất hiện như để sửa chữa mọi thứ.  
Nhưng không.  
“Nó đâu, Credence?”  
Thứ Ngài đã tìm kiếm bấy lâu hóa ra là em gái nó, như Ngài đã miêu tả, một đứa trẻ gần 10 tuổi, và gần gũi với nó như trong viễn cảnh Ngài đã nhìn thấy trong tâm trí. Và rồi nó phát hiện, đó là em gái nó.  
“Modesty đang ở trên gác.”  
Ngài buông ngay nó ra như buông bỏ một túi rác mà người ta mang ra đường chực chờ vứt đi rồi mang nó độn thổ lên căn gác xép nơi Modesty đang ngồi.  
“Ngay từ khi gặp cậu, ta đã biết cậu là một máu lai, máu lai thì không thể có phép thuật.”  
“Nhưng Ngài đã hứa sẽ dạy tôi.”  
Nó gào lên thất thanh trong cảm giác bị phản bội. Ngài đã hứa, Ngài đã hứa. Thế mà giờ đây Ngài nhanh chóng vứt hết mọi thứ đi. Người đàn ông đã lừa gạt nó một cách tài tình bấy lâu nay đang ngồi xuống dụ dỗ em gái nó như đã làm với nó trước đây. Một tiếng nổ vang trời, bức tường chắn giữa nó và hai con người kia vỡ tung ra hàng trăm mảnh trong sức mạnh cuộn trào thành một cái hố toang hoác như chính vết thương của nó. Giây phút đó, Ngài ấy nhìn vào nó, đôi mắt vẫn không hề thay đổi như xưa nay chỉ là có phần quyết liệt và khẩn trương hơn.  
“Là em.”  
Nó không muốn nghe bất cứ lời dối trá nào nữa, mọi thứ xung quanh nó như vỡ ra hàng trăm mảnh. Không phải mọi thứ xung quanh mà là chính nó, nó đang biến dạng thành một làn khói đen cuồn cuộn, biến dạng thành cái thứ mà Ngài ấy đang tìm kiếm, một Obscurial. Rồi nó thấy mình bổ nhào ra phố, va chạm với hàng loạt tòa nhà, nhưng lạ lùng làm sao là nó không thấy đau đớn gì mà chính những tòa nhà đó, chúng vỡ tung mỗi khi nó chạm đến. Nó nghe tiếng Ngài văng vẳng bên tai, cứ như Ngài đang bay cùng nó xuyên qua các tòa nhà.  
“Ngừng lại, Credence. Có hàng ngàn người đang ở đây, em sẽ giết họ mất.”  
Nó quá sợ hãi để ngừng lại. Ngài không quan tâm nó, Ngài thậm chí còn quan tâm tới mấy con người trên phố luôn muốn bài trừ giống loài của Ngài còn hơn nó. Nó gào thét phẫn nộ, nó thấy mình chui xuống đường tàu điện ngầm và phá hủy một mảng lớn công trình ấy. Rồi Ngài xuất hiện và một toán người nữa, giống như Ngài chạy vội xuống những bậc thang. Nhưng có vẻ như họ không đi cùng Ngài, vì không như Ngài, tất cả họ đang chĩa đũa phép vào nó với cái điểm sáng trên đầu đũa. Một dấu hiệu sẵn sàng tấn công. Tấn công vào cái sinh vật gớm guốc mà họ đang nhìn thấy. Mẹ nó đã nói đúng. Nó là đứa trẻ chẳng ai muốn, một đứa xấu xí, bất tài, bệnh hoạn, một quái thai. Nó vùng vẫy trong làn khói đen kịt của chính mình trước khi quay trở về với hình hài là một Credence thấp bé. Nó bỏ chạy, bọn họ đuổi theo nó. Ngài cũng vậy. Một chiếc tàu đang hướng về phía nó với một tốc lực cực lớn và chiều còn lại là đám người đang truy sát nó, nó biết mình sẽ chết ngay bây giờ, ngay bên dưới gầm chiếc tàu kia, để những bánh xe của chiếc tàu cán cơ thể nó nát tan thành những mảnh vụn. Đường tàu sẽ toàn máu là máu. Nhưng thà thế còn hơn rơi vào tay đám người truy sát kia. Nhưng dường như nó đã quên một điều, nó luôn luôn quên thứ gì đó trong cả cuộc đời. Ngài Graves đang ở phía sau và Ngài không đời nào để Credence chết thảm dưới đường ray tàu như vậy. Hay ít ra nó từng nghĩ như vậy.  
Một cánh tay vô hình nâng nó lên, lôi nó qua bên vệ đường. Nó biết chính là Ngài. Nhưng sao Ngài làm vậy? Chẳng phải Ngài ghét nó sao. Ngài đã bỏ nó ngay khoảnh khắc nghĩ Modesty chính là thứ mà Ngài cần cơ mà. Vậy sao Ngài cứu nó làm gì.  
Đám phù thủy truy sát lại xuất hiện, nó quá sợ hãi, nó vùng vẫy trong làn khói đen kịt của chính mình, bay lởn vởn, cuồng nộ trên nóc hầm cao vút.  
“Hạ đũa ngay. Kẻ nào chạm vào em sẽ phải tiếp chuyện với ta.”  
Ngài quay lưng cảnh cáo đám người phía sau. Sức mạnh từ Ngài mạnh mẽ như muốn nứt toác ra trong từng chân tơ kẽ tóc. Hóa ra họ là nhân viên dưới quyền Ngài. Nhưng họ có vẻ hoảng loạn, bối rối không biết nên làm thế nào khi mệnh lệnh có vẻ hoàn toàn trái ngược nhau. Một người phụ nữ uy quyền bước lên phía trước ra lệnh cho họ phải trừ khử Credence ngay. Và hàng loạt tia sáng rực rỡ hướng vào nó mà bay tới. Nó chuẩn bị gồng mình lên trong đau đớn. Nhưng chẳng có gì xảy ra cả. Một vầng sáng rực rỡ như quả cầu ánh sáng bao bọc lấy nó, hùng dũng, và vĩ đại, kiên cường như chính chủ nhân của cây đũa phép vừa phát ra nó. Ngài Graves đang hướng cây đũa phép uy quyền của Ngài vào nó với bùa chú bảo vệ tỏa sáng cả không gian.  
“Percival.”  
Người phụ nữ kia gắt lên. Dường như đó là tên Ngài. Nó thấy Ngài lên tiếng trả lời với không chút nào có vẻ mất sức vì phép thuật cường đại mà Ngài đang thực hiện.  
“Seraphina. Hạ đũa ngay. Chúng ta cần nói chuyện.”  
“Nó đã giết một No-maj, Percival.”  
“Em ấy không ý thức được điều đó. Em ấy không biết mình là một Obscurial. Điều chúng ta cần làm là hướng dẫn, chứ không phải giết chóc.”  
“Từ khi nào mà từ “hướng dẫn” xuất hiện trong từ điển của ông vậy Percival? Chúng ta là tổ chức thi hành luật pháp chứ không phải trường học. Nó đã giết một No-maj, nó đã phạm luật, và giờ nó phải trả giá cho hành động ấy."  
“Thế khi bà giết một No-maj cách đây 10 năm, bà có phải trả giá cho điều đó không? Bà còn nợ tôi một ân huệ và tôi chưa khi nào đòi hỏi sự đền đáp của bà.”  
Một thoáng yên lặng bao trùm.  
“Pháp luật cũng cần nhân từ. Em ấy còn trẻ và chưa biết gì. Tôi sẽ chịu trách nhiệm về việc này. Còn các người, hạ đũa ngay. Các người đang làm em ấy sợ. Không thì đừng trách ta. Trước khi ta dùng thứ khác thay cho lời nói. Hãy nhớ bàn tay còn trống này của ta có thể làm được những gì.”  
Trước sự lặng im của người phụ nữ kia, đám người truy sát nó dần thu hồi pháp thuật lại. Nhưng vòng bảo vệ của Ngài Graves vẫn còn đó như sợ rằng cuộc đình chiến kia chỉ là kế nghi binh.  
“Được rồi, ông có lời hứa của tôi. Thằng bé sẽ được miễn án tử nhưng ông phải có trách nhiệm về việc này. Từ giờ ông phải quản lý nó. Nếu còn bất kì chuyện gì xảy ra, tôi sẽ không thể ngó lơ như lần này được nữa.”  
“Cám ơn bà.”  
“Chúng ta về thôi. Và hãy nhớ là thỉnh thoảng tôi sẽ đến kiểm tra xem ông quản lý nó ra sao.”  
Credence dần dần thu hồi lại thành hình thái con người, nó gần như chới với trong không trung trước khi bắt đầu rơi xuống. Nó sực nhớ ra rằng nó không biết bay.  
“Arresto Momentum”  
Rồi ngay tức thì là một câu chú khác.  
“Wingardium Leviosa”  
Cả thân thể nó trôi bồng bềnh, nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống vòng tay Ngài Graves đang mở ra sẵn đón nó. Nó rúc vào ngực Ngài, hé mắt nhìn qua vai Ngài những con người đã từng truy sát nó đang đứng phía sau.  
“Không sao, không sao nữa rồi. Ta đón được em rồi.”  
“Em tưởng Ngài không cần em nữa.”  
“Ta sợ cái sinh vật đó ở quá gần em Credence. Ta sợ nó sẽ giết chết em nên ta mới cần gấp rút tìm ra nó như vậy. Ta đã tưởng nó là Modesty, ta đã muốn nhanh chóng tiếp cận để khống chế nó. Nhưng ta không ngờ hành động ngu xuẩn của mình lại gây hiểu nhầm như vậy.”  
“Nhưng thứ đó trong người em. Giờ Ngài cũng sẽ khống chế em như Ngài định làm với em gái em sao?”  
“Nó cần được khống chế, Credence. Nhưng không phải như em nghĩ. Nó và em là hai bản thể không thể tách rời. Em sinh ra đã như vậy rồi. Nên chúng ta sẽ học cách điều khiển, không cho nó tự thức phát tác nữa.”  
“Nhưng bằng cách nào? Em không biết.”  
“Bằng tình yêu của ta.”


End file.
